Strange Relations
Strange Relations is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. It marks the first & only appearance of the Valkasaurus Megazord, the first and only appearance of the DinoStegazord Ankylo Drill/Parasaur Final Cut, and the final appearance of the White Ranger Clone. Synopsis Anton Mercer continues to struggle against Mesogog, as he turns one of his projects into the Jade Gladiator. As an imbalance increases in the Morphing Grid, the two White Rangers must finally do battle. Can the Power Rangers stop this new monster? And which White Ranger will win in an ultimate showdown? Plot While visiting his father Trent realizes that Cassidy and Devin have come to interview Anton. When Anton begins to feel sick, Trent escorts them out of the interview. Meanwhile, the White Ranger clone's powers begin to fluctuate. Elsa explains that only one White Ranger can exist and one must go. Anton then transforms into Mesogog who finds a rare plant while trashing his lab which he uses for his evil purposes. Ethan gets a message from the evil White Ranger clone on his laptop challenging the Rangers to battle. The Rangers sans Trent show up to deal with the White Ranger Clone. The White Ranger Clone calls to take the battle to the DinoZords, so the Dino Stegazord and Triceramax Megazord engage in battle. Trent returns to Anton's lab when he begins to experience a painful power surge. The White Ranger clone's powers weaken and he loses control of his Dinozords. Mesogog uses the plant from Mercer's lab to create the Jade Gladiator. Hayley explains that the White Ranger's Dino Gem power can only be obtained by one White Ranger. Meanwhile, the energy is fluctuating back and forth. The Rangers are alerted to the Jade Gladiator's attack and morph into action. Trent is heading back to the Dino Lab when he is confronted by the evil White Ranger clone. Trent morphs into the White Ranger. Both White Rangers fight in a battle to the death. The Jade Gladiator gives birth to a new Deadwood and a new monster named Skortch. Tommy gets control of the Dino Stegazord. The Dino Stegazord uses the Ankylozord and Parasaurzord to help destroy the monsters. Trent is victorious and finally destroys the evil White Ranger clone once and for all. Trent joins the other Rangers as they morph into action. The Power Rangers combine the Thundersaurus Megazord, the Dino Stegazord, and the Mezodon Megazord in order to create the Valkasaurus Megazord. The five Rangers unite together in the cockpit, ready to go into action. The Valkasaurus Megazord surfs down the Brachiozord and uses the hatchet attack to destroy the Jade Gladiator. Later, Elsa realizes that Mesogog won't accept her failures any longer and he states her only chance would be to strike when he's most vulnerable. Anton shows up to congratulate Trent for all the good he's done. Trent only hopes Anton will find a way to get rid of Mesogog soon. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice)/Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *Adam Gardiner as White Ranger Clone (voice) *Geoff Dolan as Jade Gladiator (voice) *Andy Faulkner as Deadwood (voice) *Jim McLarty as Skortch (voice) Errors *Trent's morphing call is different in this episode, in which it was "White Ranger, Dino Power". However, in this episode he uses the same call as Conner, Ethan, Kira & Tommy, "Dino Thunder, Power Up". This mistake would be repeated in the S.P.D./Dino Thunder team-up episode "Wormhole." Notes *This marks the final appearance of the White Dino Ranger (clone), as he is finally destroyed by Trent. *This marks the only appearance of the Dino Stegazord Ankylo Drill/Parasaur Final Cut. *This episode marks the first mention of the Morphing Grid since Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. *This marks the final appearance of Thundersaurus Megazord Stega Surfboard Formation and the first appearance of it since Isn't it Lava-ly. *In this episode it is revealed that the Morphing Grid cannot sustain two certain Rangers existing at once for too long. This was somewhat hinted at in Wild West Rangers (episode) where Zordon stated that "too much pink energy is dangerous" or in this case an excess of the white spectrum in the Morphing Grid was damaging it. See Also (Skortch's first appearance) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder